


【神奇动物在哪里】【Credence/Newt】Goodnight,Mr.Scamander.(12/6一發完，R）

by amber121069



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: 事實上這是個雙向暗戀





	

我親愛的，可愛的萊姆寶寶畫的圖引爆了我的大腦，詳情見此：http://www.weibo.com/5750342978/ ... t#_rnd1481038685447

*

不算車，但是有手淫內容，其中某些描寫可能引發不適，請謹慎觀看，接受不了的時候果斷逃。

*

其實是雙向暗戀的。

*

Credence喜欢Newt那件蓝色的呢子大衣。

整个冬天的纽约街头都是暗的，就连人们都穿着阴冷的灰黑色调，而那个男人一身孔雀蓝的大衣就这么鲜明的撞进了他晦暗的世界。

然后拯救了他。

Credence的手抚摸过粗糙厚实的毛料，小心翼翼地享受将手放上的感觉。他安静的跪在了椅侧将脸贴上，闭上双眼。

Newt已经睡着了。他不知道现在Credence所做的任何事情。

鼻间充盈着Newt身上的气味，他深呼吸了一口气，单凭这个他就能在脑海中勾勒出Newt的形象——他像是秋天干燥的落叶，混杂着些风尘仆仆的味道昭示着这件大衣陪伴他走过多少秋冬。

他侧过头去摩娑的姿态像是亲吻。亲吻一件大衣，足够可笑，一切只因为他没有勇气去亲吻那个人。

然后纽特侧身时床铺的吱呀声响惊动了Credence，他猛然睁开眼回过身确认男人是否依然熟睡。

他睡着了。冻结了接近两分钟的动作后年轻的男人确认了这件事；他贪婪的就着幽微的光线看Newt弧度利落的背影，被月光勾勒出曲线。

在他心中盘桓多时的欲望终究压倒了那点理智。也许Newt不知道，但是Credence自己清楚一切都再也不一样了，自从他真正的释放他压抑着的怪兽之后——那头丑陋的怪兽也只有在面对Newt的时候愿意乖顺的收起獠牙，但是他却抑制不住感情和欲望。

Credence哆嗦着手指向下——这是错的，他知道，可是他压制不住也不想压制，他想要这个，想要更多——他熟练地解开了皮带扣，多亏了Mary Lou，但是接着再也不会有痛打，Newt向他保证过这个，Newt好完美，他会微笑的看着他，遇上神奇动物的知识就滔滔不绝——金属扣发出了闷响，Credence警惕着将它轻放在大腿旁，然后是钮扣和拉链。

他早已经硬得发痛。

Credence不甚熟练的掏出了他的性器，然后他想起了清晨的梦。

他只能规制他的行为却不能制约他的大脑，他的潜意识；他的梦里有Newt，Newt和他的呢子大衣和他的皮靴，除此之外没有其他——他背对着Credence，依旧是年轻男人看习惯的站姿，但是Credence的视线滑落，看到了他光裸的小腿。

他知道Newt的体毛很淡，从大腿到脚踝都是精瘦的，少年般的身材；Credence看过，不只是看，他注意，他观察，他沉迷于此，沉迷到午夜梦回全是Newt占领了他的梦境。

他手上的动作不只是单纯的抒发欲望——更像是试图将体内灼热的感情释放。Newt没有任何爱他的理由，他让Credence待在此处完全出于天性中柔软而怜悯的部分，或者Credence不愿意想的，他的默然者身分。

可是Credence对此毫无办法，他陷落得太快，快得愚蠢，快得不像是几个月前才被信任的人狠狠背叛。

但这又不是单纯的信任，这掺杂了更多，那不再是不切实际的希望有人救他脱离苦海，而是他已经得到救赎的喜悦，感激，信任，患得患失和——和爱。Credence甚至不敢过多的去想这个字眼；没有人教过他这个，没有人爱他，但是他就是本能的抓住了唯一朝他敞开的怀抱，然后可悲的希求更多。

连自渎都近乎痛苦。

他的下体充血，心脏饱胀酸疼，大脑被两者拉锯切割还要分神留意Newt是否醒来——跪了这么久Credence本应感到膝盖酸痛，但他没有，他靠着放在椅背上的毛呢大衣双眼直勾勾的盯着那人规律的呼吸。

在梦里Newt随意的靠坐着，坐在他现下依靠的这把椅子上，Credence可以肆意的将头枕在他的膝上——依旧是光裸着的膝盖和腿，套着靴子，身穿他埋首呼吸的孔雀蓝大衣。在梦里他没办法抬头，没办法确认更多——他不敢，就连想象都是亵渎。

但是这股渴望和脱序的绮念日夜灼烧着他使他再不能寐。

然后在梦里Newt的手温柔的放上他的头的时候Credence压抑住了声音射了出来；白浊的腥液喷溅在他的手上，他小心的确保自己没有玷污属于男人的任何东西。

高潮后短暂的脱力和动物性感伤让他维持着同样的姿势好一阵子，才缓慢而僵硬起身清洁。

就连开门的时候都没有发出一点声响。

房间内仍然平静得像是从未发生过任何事情，但是Newt的手指抓紧了被褥——他曲起身体似要掩饰些什么，然后有些迟疑的侧头过去，Credence的皮带放在地板上，这让他呼吸一窒。

然后Credence复又接近的轻缓脚步声让他闭上了双眼。

Credence进来，Newt察觉他在两人的床铺间停了一会儿，接着是男孩身上微凉的气息在靠近；足够近到Newt能感觉Credence的呼吸拂在他脸上。

有那么一瞬间Newt以为他会吻他，但是最终他没有，只有一句低沉的，滑入空气便消失无踪的“……晚安，Mr.Scamander。”

再来就是少年轻声爬上他那张单人床时发出的响动。

这不过又是一个普通的夜晚罢了。

FIN.


End file.
